1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device adapted to improve reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD devices generally control the light transmittance of light crystal using an electric field, in order to display images. To this end, LCD devices each include an LCD panel configured to include liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix shape, and driving circuits configured to drive the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter array substrate combined opposite each other, and spacers configured to maintain a uniform cell gap between the two substrates. The LCD panel further includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
The thin film transistor array substrate includes pluralities of gate and data lines, thin film transistors formed at each intersection of the gate and data lines, and pixel electrodes formed in the size of a liquid crystal cell and connected to the respective thin film transistors. The gate and data lines receive signals from driver circuits via their respective pad portions. Each of the thin film transistors responds to a scan signal applied from the respective gate line, and transfers a pixel voltage signal applied from the respective data line to the respective pixel electrode.
The color filter array substrate includes color filters, a black matrix, and a common electrode. The color filters are formed in the size of a liquid crystal cell. The black matrix is configured to define the color filters and to reflect external light. The common electrode is configured to commonly apply a reference voltage to the liquid crystal cells.
Such thin film transistor and color filter array substrates are independently manufactured before they are combined with each other. Then, a liquid crystal material is injected between the two combined substrates, thereby providing a completed LCD panel.
The LCD panel still further includes static electricity prevention circuits disposed at both ends of each of the gate and data lines. Each of the static electricity prevention circuits bypasses static electricity induced on the respective data or gate line toward the common electrode which is formed on the color filter array substrate, so the LCD panel is protected from the static electricity.
The static electricity prevention circuits can be ordinarily configured to include either a single diode or three transistors TR with the same size. Also, the static electricity prevention circuits are identically applied to a variety of LCD device models regardless of differences between methods of manufacturing the LCD devices. In other words, the static electricity prevention circuits can not be applied to the LCD device models and the manufacturing methods thereof in an optimized configuration.
Due to this, electrostatic charges can be induced into the LCD panel. The pixels and/or the static electricity prevention circuits on the LCD panel are damaged by the electrostatic charges, and furthermore defected LCD device can be manufactured. Therefore, the reliability of the LCD device deteriorates.